Nunca más tarde
by Marianna02
Summary: ¡Feliz segundo día del mes SasuSaku!


**LATE**

La luna brillaba desde el oscuro cielo, tenía un efecto adictivo, hipnotizante sobre ella. Sobre todo cuando estaba en media luna, a veces le daba la impresión de que se asemejaba con una cuna sobre la cual podría reposar con tranquilidad un bebé.

Un ruido la sacó de su mundo de pensamientos.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— el silencio le respondió.

A veces sentía que estaba volviéndose paranoica, permanecer durante todo el día en casa sin poder trabajar le frustraba de sobremanera.

—Debo volver a trabajar, quizá mañana pueda darme una vuelta…

—No, no lo harás— la figura imponente de su esposo apareció por la puerta de la sala.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Se abalanzó sobre él de forma automática, él la levantó haciéndola girar en el aire. La risa de la chica invadió el ambiente, de pronto toda la casa parecía tan alegre e iluminada.

—¿Cuál es el problema de quedarse en casa?— la chica hizo un puchero mientras él la bajaba.

—Es frustrante estar todo el día en casa, quiero salir, hacer algo.

—Debes permanecer en casa, no dejaré que trabajes.

—Pero Sasuke-kun…

—He dicho que no, Sakura— el muchacho le dio la espalda dispuesto a abandonar la sala, y la conversación.

—¿Cuál es el problema de que salga? Soy la discípula de la quinta Hokage, tengo habilidades médicas y fuerza sobrehumana, ¿crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?— había estallado, como las tres últimas semanas.

—No quiero discutir…

—Pero yo sí, y quiero que dejes de evitar el tema— el muchacho aún de espaldas comenzó a caminar —Uchiha Sasuke, detente ahora— las palabras eran filosas y firmes, un paso en falso y Haruno Sakura demolería la casa y diez metros a la redonda con los puños solamente, pero a su esposo no le interesó.

Sasuke desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Uchiha!— el grito fue seguido de fuertes golpes y un estruendo. Una de las paredes había caído.

* * *

Lejos de ahí Sasuke reposaba sobre la copa de un árbol, el bosque era mucho más silencioso de lo normal, parecía reprocharle su presencia. Quizá el mismo bosque estaba harto de él y sus visitas diarias y constantes. Él estaba harto de él mismo.

—No puedes huir siempre— el chico ni se molestó en voltear.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Siempre seguirás siendo un idiota, ¿cierto?— en su voz se escuchó una risita nasal.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? Pudiste ahorrártelo, te veo cada mañana.

—Claro, esto es un extra— el chico se sentó en la rama, la gruesa capa de Hokage ondeó con el viento —¿Qué pasó ahora? No estás aquí por placer.

—Que te importa— el tono era frío y cortante, y su acompañante se lo pasó por el arco del triunfo.

—Me importa mucho, habla de una vez—

Silencio.

De la manera más paciente su acompañante esperó respuesta.

—Quiere trabajar.

—No veo el problema, es perfectamente capáz…

—No, no lo es.

—Vamos, ¿qué puede pasarle? Está bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola, no irá a ningún lugar peligroso. Además, es la mejor ninja médico y goza de esa fuerza monstruosa que podría enviarme al hospital…

—Ella sería mucho más feliz contigo— el comentario fue espontaneo pero sin dudar el muchacho respondió.

—No es así, ella siempre te amó. Su felicidad siempre fuiste tú. No importaba si toda Konoha intentaba hacerla feliz, ella sólo esperaba por ti. Sigues siendo su felicidad aún después de todo… aunque esa felicidad ya no sea en cien por ciento por ti.

—Por eso sería mucho más feliz contigo, tú la dejarías trabajar y hacer todo lo que le plazca. Jamás la limitarías ni tendrían estas discusiones.

—Sabes que no hablaba de eso cuando dije que su felicidad ya no era completamente por ti— pero el pelinegro no respondió a eso —Sabes, Sasuke. Huir no es la solución y limitarla de esa manera tampoco ayuda. Deberías regresar ahí y arreglar las cosas.

—Lo único que arreglaré será todo lo que destruyó a golpes, cada vez que esto pasa la casa es la más afectada.

—La más afectada es ella. Sabes cuanto te ama Sakura. Ha sufrido desde que te fuiste, sufrió durante la guerra, sufrió cuando supo que estuviste a punto de morir mientras ella intentaba mantenerme con vida, no sabes lo miserable que se sintió por no haber estado contigo.

—No era su responsabilidad, tú eras la esperanza de todos. Su deber era mantenerte con vida.

—No se trata de responsabilidad, se trata de lo que ella siente. Tú también eras la esperanza aunque sólo yo lo supiera— Sasuke formó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Tú siempre le conveniste. Siempre estuviste ahí para ella como un idiota.

—Suenas arrepentido.

—Nunca. Pero creo que es demasiado para mí y yo muy poco para ella.

—Escuchar a un Uchiha menospreciándose no es algo que se escuche todos los días, debería atesorar esto en mi memoria.— el rubio levantó los brazos y los cruzó en su espalda mientras una sonrisa descarada apareció en su rostro —Pensar que estás dispuesto a entregarla a alguien que siempre has catalogado como imbécil, estás en estado crítico, Sasuke.

—¿La aceptarías?— el tono de Sasuke sonaba neutral y calmado, pero Naruto podía ver a través de todo eso y notar el miedo que él sentía al pronunciar tal pregunta.

—Ni loco. ¿Sabes lo que me haría? Me mataría lenta y dolorosamente para luego correr a tus brazos. Todo por pensar que yo te convencí de ello.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa.

* * *

—¡No puedes hacerme esto, Uchiha Sasuke!— con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos había destruido tres paredes y el techo parecía querer colapsar —¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?— cincuenta kilogramos cayeron cuando un gran pedazo del tejado se desprendió, sin problema lo sostuvo sobre ella, pero un agudo dolor la sacó de control —¡Sasuke-kun!

—No me digas que no eres feliz con ella.

—Mucho, mucho más de lo que pensé alguna vez. Pero no sé si ella sea igual. Además, estas discusiones están distanciándonos mucho.

—Debes tenerle paciencia.

—La tengo, intento no discutir con ella, pero se molesta tanto que prefiero dejarla sola.

—No puedes limitarla todo el tiempo ni huir de sus rabietas, no estás ayudándola, Sasuke.

—¿Ahora eres el experto?— el Uchiha no podía creer que el idiota de Naruto estuviese sermoneándolo.

El rubio rio con ganas.

—No, no lo soy. Pero digamos que desde un punto neutral puedo ver tus errores y los de ella. A ella puedo justificarla, pero contigo es difícil. El apellido Uchiha no te otorga todo.

—No eres más el idiota de antes.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Los dos sonrieron a la oscura y silenciosa noche.

—Hokage-sama— ambos rostros giraron para ver a un anbu en cuclillas con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

—¿Qué pasa, Inoue?— pese a todo, Naruto no dejaba ese aire de niño soñador.

—Se trata de la señorita Haruno…— pero el anbu no pudo terminar la oración. Sasuke lo levantó por el cuello.

—¿Qué pasa con la señora Uchiha? ¿¡Qué pasa con mi mujer!?— el anbu pudo sentir el aura monstruosa del único Uchiha sobre la tierra.

—¡Cálmate, Sasuke!— el imponente Hokage también había elevado su chakra y el anbu no conseguía articular palabra —Bájalo, mientras más tiempo perdemos es peor.

Uchiha Sasuke dejó caer a Inoue, y el pobre hombre deseó no ser él quien mencionara algo relacionado con la chica frente a esos dos.

—Será mejor que hables ya— y aunque el Hokage parecía más tranquilo en su voz se notaba el enojo.

—La señorita Haruno…— unos orbes oscuros se posaron sobre él —pe-perdón, la señora Uchiha está en el hospital, y pide a gritos que el Hokage busque a Uchiha-sama. No sé por qué está ahí, pero…—Inoue quedó solo en aquel árbol. Los furiosos chicos habían desaparecido.

La velocidad que habían adquirido después de conocer a Hagoromo parecía lentitud en ese preciso momento. Sasuke iba cinco metros delante de él.

—¡Si algo le pasó por tu culpa, te prometo, Sasuke, que te mataré de la manera más lenta y dolorosa!

—Si algo le pasó por mi culpa, no me resistiré. Procura hacerme sufrir mucho.

En ninguna voz se escuchó el característico sarcasmo o humor negro. Hablaban en serio.

* * *

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿¡Dónde está el idiota de Naruto con su capacidad para encontrarlo cuando lo necesito!?

—Tranquilízate, Sakura. Sé que necesitas a Sasuke, pero debes concéntrate en tu control de chakra, si fallas te lastimarás— Ino estaba más preocupada por su amiga que por el daño físico que ésta podía causarle al hospital.

—¡Todo esto es culpa suya! ¡Necesito romperle los huesos ahora!

—Calma, Tsunade-sama ya casi llega.

* * *

Todo era oscuridad, su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. Lentamente abrió los ojos, con cuidado pues la luz parecía lastimarle la vista. De forma borrosa vio a Sasuke a su lado, sostenía algo pequeño entre los brazos.

—Hola, pequeño. Soy tu padre— Sakura no pudo evitar que finas lágrimas surcaran su rostro, haciendo su vista más borrosa—Tu mami también está aquí, aún no te conoce y ya está llorando, estallará en llanto cuando te vea, ya lo verás— se movió hacia ella y le entregó el pequeño bulto con cuidado, Sakura lo tomó en brazos. La pequeña y frágil criatura hizo un puchero y luego abrió los ojos —Tiene tus ojos, es como tú.

—Tiene tu cabello, es como ambos— la nueva mamá sonrió y su atención se fijó en la reciente vida entre sus brazos.

—Perdóname, Sakura— su mirada retornó a él con sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas?.

—Siempre hago todo mal, te lastimo y reacciono tarde. No sé qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses lastimado en casa cuando te dejé sola…

—Estarías muerto. Hablamos de eso camino a aquí— el rubio entró con una enorme sonrisa —¿puedo cargar a mi sobrino? Quiero conocerlo.

—No, ¿y si lo dejas caer? Sobre mi cadáver.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Prometo tomarlo con cuidado!

—Está bien, pero toma una silla y siéntate cerca— el chico obedeció a una velocidad increíble, acomodándose al lado contrario de Sasuke.

—Aquí, no quiero que vea al feo del teme.

—Ya nos conocimos, le advertí que conocería a un idiota que llegó a ser Hokage…

—¡Cielos! ¡Sakura-chan, es bellísimo! Qué bueno que se parece a ti.

—Todos rogábamos que se pareciera a ella— Tsunade había entrado a la habitación sin avisar, igual que Naruto.

—¿Desde cuándo es permitida tanta gente en una habitación?

—Es mi hospital, mocoso. Y no vine a verte, vine a ver a mi nieto.

—¿Su nieto?

—La bella madre es como mi hija, no te sientas tan importante, Uchiha— la quinta Hokage había caminado hasta Naruto y observaba al pequeño —no me canso de verlo, hace sólo un par de horas lo recibí en éste mundo.

— ¿Tan poco tiempo y tanto alboroto? Entonces debe parecerse a Sakura— en la ventana se encontraba Kakashi con su libro.

—Aleja ese libro pornográfico sino quieres salir herido de aquí— el maestro de los chicos guardó el libro y entró para conocer al pequeño.

—Sí, se parece a ella. Sólo omitamos ese mechón oscuro, miren esa sonrisa— los no invitados se acercaron más para disfrutar del momento.

—Esto está volviéndose incómodo.

—Ya nos vamos, mocoso— en grupo avanzaron hacia la puerta y desaparecieron detrás de ella.

—¿Se-se llevaron al bebé?

—Sí, iría por él. Pero esa vieja me rompe los huesos antes de despojarlo de sus brazos— Sakura ahogó una risa —esos cuatro estarán en casa a diario— la chica pareció recordar algo grave.

—¡La casa!

—¿Qué sucede con ello?

—La destrocé, estaba tan furiosa…

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que estás bien.— ella le sonrió de forma dulce —Llegué tan alterado a aquí, pensé que algo grave te había ocurrido— ella desvió la mirada.

—Mi control de chakra se desvaneció cuando se me rompió la fuente, apenas y alcancé a arrojar un pedazo del tejado que tenía sobre mí. Tenías razón, no podría trabajar así.

—No, jamás tuve razón. Pero tenía mucho miedo de que te pasara algo, por más mínimo que fuera, y poco a poco con tantas discusiones yo mismo estaba dejándote sola. Sin protección. Es mi culpa. — el Uchiha bajó la mirada y ella le tomó la mano—

Tarde… reacciono tarde, entiendo tarde, me doy cuenta tarde, llegué tarde y no vi nacer a nuestro hijo…

—Me gusta esa parte— él levantó la mirada— nuestro hijo— repitió ella— nunca estarás tarde para él— Sasuke le estrechó la mano.

—Ni para ti, nunca más.


End file.
